


Atlanta

by Owlvis



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Room, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlvis/pseuds/Owlvis
Summary: Mark and Taeyong spend some time together after a performance uwu
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrychoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/gifts).



> My first ao3 post !  
> I never thought this day would come lol
> 
> This fic takes place Nov 2019 when they were touring Atlanta, NYC, Washington etc
> 
> Just a short ficlet while I find my writing feet 8D  
> Also sorry cherrychoke this is...nothing like your prompt...oTL

taeyong emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, smelling strongly of the sweet orange body wash he takes with him when they travel. he's wearing a pair of seamless boxer shorts that hug his hips and thighs in a way mark can't get enough of. mark feels overdressed in his shorts and hoodie.

taeyong's silver hair, recently cropped, is damp and sticking up in the front; mark bites his lip to hide a smile as he watches him try flatten it down over his forehead.

"you _are_ a baby," mark points out, echoing the fans' recent comments on how the shorter hairstyle brings out taeyong's big eyes.

taeyong giggles, because he knows he's cute. he used to hate the attention his face got, but mark thinks he's cute, and he can't call his boyfriend a liar, can he?

mark shuffles on the bed until he's leaning back on a mound of pillows, and pats his thighs. taeyong is quick to climb onto the bed and straddle him, his hands coming up to cup the back of mark's head as he leans in and kisses him softly and sweetly, familiarly.

this is mark's favorite time of day, no matter where they are in the world. he gets to run his hands up and down taeyong's bare back, he's allowed to kiss him back openly, enjoy the noises taeyong makes when he twists them around and presses taeyong into the pillows. there's no audience to impress, no cameras in their faces and no make-up weighing them down.

taeyong is soft beneath him. he wiggles his entire body and slides his leg up against mark's hip, and mark is just about to press himself down when taeyong suddenly pushes at his shoulders.

he immediately pulls back to ask whats wrong and snorts when he sees his hyung yawning widely behind his hand.

taeyong blinks back at him for a moment before he blushes, the heat of his embarrassment painting his chest and face pink.

"i'm so sorry!" taeyong cries, hiding behind both hands now. he wiggles again but this time in an attempt to disappear into the mattress. mark laughs at him and presses him down with his body, patting his head and pulling his hands away to kiss his forehead.

"its ok," he snorts again, joking, "i had no idea i was that boring--"

"you're not!" taeyong interrupts him, tucking mark's face into his neck. the heat of his blush is noticeable; mark kisses the skin there.  
"you're really not. i'm just- i need to sit up? can we make out on the couch? i think lying here is convincing my body that its bed time."

mark kisses his neck once more before rolling off, ignoring taeyong's whines and hands that try pull him back.  
"it is really late though. we have another show tomorrow."

taeyong pouts beside him. "you're not supposed to be the voice of reason. who's the leader here anyway?"

mark reaches over, pinches taeyong's nipple with practiced ease, and laughs at the squeal and full body spasm it elicits. he tugs taeyong to lie on top of him this time, kissing his mouth once, twice, before wrapping his arms around him and forcing him to lie still.

he hmms, "baekhyun is the leader," and quickly threads his fingers through taeyong's before he can get pinched in return.

"you're a wicked dongsaeng," taeyong grumbles into his chest and squeezes his hand, but settles against him.

they sigh deeply at the same time, and taeyong giggles softly. he drags mark's hand up with his and kisses his fingers, humming happily to himself.

mark trails his fingers across the lower half of his back with his free hand, pressing his fingers into the muscles he knows sometimes lock up when their dances become too routine. they need a really long holiday. he hopes sm one day surprises them all but he's not going to hold his breath; being in both superm and nct hasn't given them much time to themselves.

his mind drifts to what ifs and could bes while they lay there, and its not long before he hears quiet snores in his ear. he peeks down at taeyong's face and is pleased to see him sleeping; his hyungs all work so incredibly hard and deserve the down time. he works hard too though, and its hardly a minute after he's closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress that he drifts off too

xx


End file.
